


Any Questions?

by nutmeg17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Reads Fanfiction, Deans a secret slash fan, Embarrassed Dean, Getting Together, M/M, Secrets Revealed, Supernatural Convention, brief mention of sam/gabriel, chuck is a sneaky prophet, confused cas, kind of cracky, playing actors playing them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutmeg17/pseuds/nutmeg17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the third supernatural conference. Chuck has Dean, Sam and Cas pretending to be actors, pretending to be them, answering whatever questions their 'fans' have. During a break from Q&A with the 'characters' a secret of Deans comes out that may just change Cas and Deans way of looking at slash fanfiction and each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written years ago for ff.net  
> I'll upload the second chapter in a little while, i'm just reading through it :)

Sam, Dean and Cas, truly regretted asking Chuck for help to tell them were to find the vampire nest last week, because now they owed him a favour, which sadly he was cashing in.

"Chuck, I don't like this." Sam hissed to the smartly dressed prophet.

"Agreed." Dean added but it was too late. 

Becky pushed all four men on stage to receive an adoring ecstatic round of applause. Apart from Chuck that lapped up all the applause he could, they all looked like rabbits caught in the head lights, completely scared and uncertain of what to do. It was the third supernatural convention and with the new books that came out, it had really gained popularity.

"Ladies and Gentleman may I introduce you to; Dean, Sam and Castiel." Chuck gestured to the boys, presenting them as if he was about to sell them to the highest bidder. No it was worse, they had to be them; pretending to be actors pretending to be them. It made Dean's head hurt thinking about it and his stomach wretch at the thought of being asked questions about his personal life. Dean knew there was personal stuff in those books, his thoughts and dreams things that he didn't even tell Sam. Hell he read his own sex scene once.

They sat on chairs and were given microphones, Hands instantly went up, as far as the boys understood it, they each had to pick a person taking it in turns to answer any questions they had.

"Yes, you." Sam pointed at a man, who stood revealing the same tattoo on his forearm as Sam and Dean had on their collar bones. He was some hardcore fan Sam thought.

"Yes, I was wondering why you suddenly stopped the whole demon blood thing apart from of course when famine came, but other then that you're clean I was wondering how you managed it."

Sam looked uncomfortable as he thought about it. "I don't know, since me and Dean ended up on that airplane I haven't really needed it. I don't know why."

"It was God." Castiel suddenly said in a matter of fact way, but being new to the whole stage thing he held the microphone a little to close to his mouth and made a slight squeaky sound, Cas' sudden confusion and annoyance at the technology made Dean smile and want to laugh and help him, which he refrained from.

Despite this, the sound of the angel's voice made many girls in the audience make a noise that can only be described as a squeal. 

It was now Dean's turn to answer a question, he of course choose a woman with a lot of cleavage, she also had the tattoo but not on her arm it was on her left boob, awesome Dean thought.

"Who's your favourite angel? And you can't say Castiel." She spoke with a strong Texas accent and a wide purely smile.

"All angels are dicks." Cas seemed hurt by this he was of course still an angel, until Dean added gesturing to him "Except Cas, he's, he's pretty awesome."

Dean glanced at Cas who was sitting awkwardly and stiff on his chair but now he had a subtly curvature to his mouth, Dean's comment made him happy. Of course only Dean knew where to look to see Cas' angelic face being lit up so Dean was the only one that noticed. This comment from Dean led to a curious 'awwwww' to circle the room. It confused Dean he was telling the truth all angels, except Cas, were huge dicks. Cas at the same time had confusion knotted into the lines on his face at hearing the strange noise in the room.

It was now Cas' turn, he didn't say anything just looked around, he wasn't paying attention much so hadn't grasped what to do, so Dean took over;  
"Yes you at the back."

That darn awwwing started again, what the hell was with that? Cas nodded at Dean to say thank you. Then a girl stood up she was young and hand a supernatural t-shirt on.

"I was just wondering why you rebelled, was it the cause or was it Dean?" Cas tilted his head at this question, it was confusing and Cas wasn't sure were it was going.

"Dean is the cause." Cas' deep booming commanding voice filled the room and the girl standing had to noticeably catch her breath as the sound of his voice gave her butterflies.

"I mean did you rebel for Dean on a professional level or an emotional level." Dean suddenly, unfortunately understood what the girl was getting at, she must be one of those dreaded slash fangirls

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean demanded, though he knew the answer. Another girl sat next to the standing girl stood to join her.

"Do you like Dean." She shouted at Castiel.

"Yes." He stated which caused both happy and unhappy noises to circle throughout the room.

"Not like that!" Dean stood and shouted above the noise getting strangely angry and defensive. "Cas and I are friends, just like Cas and Sam are friends nothing more, the angel doesn't lust for me, want to kiss me and certainly does not want to fuck me and he does not love me." At this Cas subtly looked down at his feet and went slightly red. He thought about Dean's words and what they meant and how they sounded false and forced. "And I don't love him."

This last comment was cold and for some strange reason struck a chord in Cas' chest it pulled and stretched and retched the bottom of his stomach, it really hurt and Cas didn't know why. Sam got up to and put his hand on Dean's shoulder telling him to look at Cas who was obviously in more distress then when he started this stupid event.

Dean went over being careful to keep the microphone away from his or Cas' mouth.  
"Hey Cas are you alright?" Cas nodded and sat up to look at the crowd, he wasn't happy about everyone looking at him but tried to ignore it as he sinned and lied to Dean.

"Yes Dean, I'm fine." Dean could tell he was lying Cas didn't lye, but for something to make an angel lye was probably best left alone so Dean went with it, besides this wasn't the time for a heart to heart.

Cas glanced to his shoulder here Dean's hand rested he never took note of Dean's warmth before but he could feel it through his clothes, it was nice. Cas' eyes moved up Dean's body and next on his eyes those green eyes that shone like emeralds. 

"Guys, the crowd." Sam spoke softly so the crowd couldn't hear.

Dean heard Sam whisper and instantly wished he could take back those 5 seconds, 30 seconds, 2 minutes he wasn't sure how long he was lost in Castiel's eyes that never failed to amaze, but he wished the crowd hadn't seen it. Dean slapped Cas on the back making the angel drop the microphone from the force causing him scrabble on the floor to pick it up, a little flustered Dean couldn't stop the laugh that punch its way from his stomach. When Cas was back on his stool, his hair was full on sex hair and his tie was over one shoulder, Dean reached out to straighten him out but he had to stop himself, an action like that could be misconstrued especially with this crowd, 'fuck' Dean thought 'the crowd'. Dean then turned and walked away clearing his throat.

"Next question." Dean tried to make his voice as manly as possible. A woman caught Sam's eye and he nodded, she stood well near enough jumped up.

"Can you say the line, I lost my shoe? That was so cute!"

"Excuse me?"

"You know when you had bad luck and your shoe went into the sewer you said it like a five year old with your bitch face on."

Sam unaware of it pulled his 'confused what the fuck' bitch face and turned to his brother.  
"I don't have a bitch face do I Dean?"

"Afraid so Sammy. You are a bit of a bitch." The crowd laughed as Sam looked at Dean, giving him the dirtiest look he could,

"Jerk" he shot back before turning to the girl and replying. "No, you obviously like that line, so I wouldn't be able to say it like you want and I don't want to ruin it for you." The lame excuse seemed to work and she sat back down, a slight pout to her dark lips.

"Do you blame Dean or Sam for the apocalypse? Considering Dean started the whole seal breaking thing but Sam broke the last one." With the question in mind Cas looked form one brother to the next, both looked as guilty as the other.

"They are both responsible, but I blame no one. They have both proved themselves worthy of a place in heaven." This caused a smile to appear on both the brother's faces, Cas wasn't the best at praise so it was really nice to hear, especially knowing that he was being truthful.

"Are you jealous of Dean's close relationship with Cas?" This made both Dean and Cas tense slightly and become very uncomfortable and Dean damned Chuck for making them do this.  
Sam laughed the question off, but secretly he was, he didn't have someone like Cas. Someone that would give up everything just on the blind faith they had in you, someone that would fight and die for you. Sam knew Cas did it for Dean, Cas did everything for Dean. 

After a few more questions, they still didn't get any less awkward and the boys still hated people asking about their private lives.

"Cas has died for you, would you die for him?" This was a question that caused everyone to be silent even Cas looked over intently. As Dean opened his mouth and Chuck came on stage and announced.

"That's all for now, the boys need a break back in half an hour."

The four men on stage watched as all the people left the room, when they had, the 'actors' needed a little talk with Chuck.

"I'm out Chuck; I'm not doing this anymore." Dean said he was very sure of himself. "Come on Sam, Cas." Sam went to follow, Cas didn't. "Cas come on." Cas was rooted and wasn't moving.

"The profit insists we stay I must do so."

"Fine, screw you." Dean was obviously pissed of at the whole situation, but he couldn't let Cas' reluctance go. "Don't you care the slash fans will start asking fucking questions again?"

"What's a slash fan?" Cas asked confused and slightly annoyed that he was the only one that didn't. Chuck put his hand to his face, embarrassed for the angel he probably should have given Cas a heads up.

"Slash fans are insane people that think we should screw." Cas' nodded he understood why Dean was annoyed but was there really call for him to be so angry, Dean turned to leave.

"Dean, we can't just leave him, they would eat him alive out there."

"Fine you two stay, hey if you're lucky maybe they start shipping you two instead."

"What's shipping?" Cas asked feeling confused again, at the sight of Dean's silence and embarrassed red face averting the gaze of all three men, Sam had to ask.

"Dean? Have you read slash fiction? Please God, say no." Dean cleared his throat the answer was clear, Sam winced even Cas blushed, Chuck of course saw it coming. Sam had to ask praying the question got him punched. "Have you been reading supernatural slash fiction?"

"I got bored okay! I googled my self, there was a lot of…stories"

"Is that why you're so angry, you're a secret slash fan?" Cas asked trying to understanding and sounding innocent, it made the situation even more uncomfortable for Dean and even more hilarious for Sam who couldn't help but laugh.

"Laugh all you want chuckles, you know they paired you with Gabriel right? Never knew you had so much stamina Sammy, all those stories." Dean attempt of mockery seemed to just make things worse for himself.

"Dude that's gross, you read porn involving me!"

"I skimmed one, I'm not proud okay, It was one afternoon I really want to forget."

Chuck was still standing there, he knew it was coming and knew what Dean had done but it was still uncomfortable standing there watching it play out before his eyes. It was hard enough watching it the first time, especially the fact he knew there was more to it than Dean was saying. That he knew as well what was about to come out.

"Did you read any of you and Cas?" Sam asked his brother, Dean breathed heavily jaw tensed and looked at Sam.

"No." Sam was buying it, he really wanted to. Cas in the other hand didn't;

"Dean please don't lye, it's a sin."

"Cas I'm not lying."

"Dean, I know when you're lying." Sam was surprised at his ability to read Dean, Sam had trouble and he's known him for much longer.

"Okay I did but…" Dean couldn't continue it was so painfully embarrassing, truth was it happened more then that one afternoon; he quite enjoyed reading how Cas groaned and gasped beneath his touch. He felt dirty then and still does now, but he read how he caused Cas to blaspheme which made his stomach jolt and his dick was actually effected.

"People are about to come back in soon. Cas, Dean you two need to be alone…to talk, Sam you answer questions just for another 30 minutes" No one looked happy with this plan but like Chuck reminded them he was the prophet has seen it and stated. "The prophet has spoken."

Dean rolled his eyes as Cas grabbed him by the arm and took him into the back room obeying the prophets wishes, whilst Sam nervously took a seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have things to discuss

Cas took Dean into a small room, boxes scattered at random across the floor. The boxes contained supernatural posters, key rings, hats and so on, they were going to be sold later on in the convention probably for a ridiculous profit. All that was in the room apart from supplies was a small table and two old wooden chairs. 

Cas led Dean into the centre of the room before turning to close the door behind them. There was thick heavy silence between them and Cas slowly closed the door; the turn and click of the handle was prominent in the room and it fell on the ears of the two waiting desperately for the other to speak first and end the tension that rose between them now more then ever.

Although Cas' back was turned to the hunter Cas could still feel Dean's eyes piercing into him staring point blank at the angel making him feel weak and strong at the same time. As Cas turned to look back into those green forest eyes head on, the angel noticed that they weren't as intense as he thought, Dean's eyes were soft and seemed to have a flare in them which seemed to be of panic, his subtle hand movements and lip biting revealed that Dean was nervous and he was so utterly adorable when nervous. Not that Cas thought this, that he ever thought this of his charge at all, that would be absurd surely.

"So?" Dean stated to get the conversation moving long, Chuck had told them to talk but at the moment all they were doing was staring into each others eyes. Which Dean started to very shamefully get excitement from, until he read those darn stories about his eyes being full of deep meaning and an endless ocean of angelic blue, Dean had never really looked at Cas' eyes, well he looked at them but never really saw them. But when he did by god those writers weren't far off, Cas' eyes were truly breathtaking to Dean, all of a sudden he would just find himself looking at Cas trying to will him to look back. "What did you want to talk about?" 

Though questions were running ten to the mile though Cas' mind he shrugged stiffly. Since those stories Dean has never been able to look at Cas in the same way, the way he shrugged made Dean frustrated at his lack of response and want to pin him against the wall and kiss the answers from him, god his mind's been corrupted. What was worse was these thoughts weren't exactly new to him or disgusted him, at all.

"I would imagine Chuck wanted us to discuss slash fiction." Dean flushed pink and heart rate quicken at the very mention of Dean's guilty pleasure. 

Those stories racked him with so much guilt but submersed him in so much pleasure it was unbelievable. Dean's mind started wondering as he looked the angel up and down, so he had to clear his throat to fill that awful heavy silence against whilst he refocused.

"What about it?

"What do you read about?"

"Well…erm. Stuff. It, it really doesn't matter."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah just stuff complete random made up shit."

"I do not understand why Chuck would tell us to talk if it had little importance."

"Well I just think that son of a bitch just like to see me suffer."

"What has he done to you Dean, prophet or not, your mine, my, my charge and I cant stand here if your in distress." Cas seemed to be getting his feathers all ruffed up and getting the wrong end of the stick. Which although did annoy Dean slightly because of his lack of human reading and the difference between literal and well not. But admittedly on the other hand, he simply couldn't stop the faint smile spreading across his face as he listened to his angel essentially threaten to beat up a bully for him, protect him and coming to his rescue. Okay by that last thought, Cas was riding on a white horse in shiny armour, oh god! Dean knew for certain that these stories will be the death of him.

"No, no Cas theirs no need to erm, to attack the prophet I was kidding, not being serious." Cas was confused lying still baffled him even though this was more of minor word play he still didn't completely understand, and did the customary head tilt thing that Dean had read so oh so much about that he agrees is the cutest thing he has yet to see the angel do, that and the few times he releases that subtle crocked half smile. Dean was going of on one again and had to avert his gaze from Cas' head movement because intentionally or not it was cute. There really was absolutely no point in denying that, especially as that simple movement gave Dean a twinge and jolt in this pants. Dean tried to casually continue "I just meant that this is, it's awkward and it makes me uncomfortable. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Yeah, good." Dean stated as he moved past Cas towards the door intent on walking though it and leaving this conversation in the room. But just as he took hold of the handle Cas piped up and made Dean freeze.

"I can read your mind. I don't because I know you don't like it and I respect your privacy. I'm giving you a chance to tell me willingly, if you don't. I will take the information from you."  
Dean's hand fell back to his side as his fingers became loose from shock.

"Damn it Cas." he whispered more to the door then anything, before spinning around and stared at him once more, this time Dean was angry at having no escape option, about being challenged in his decision, about his choice being taken away from him and for having to confront what he tried so hard to conceal. "Why? Why is it so important?"

"If it doesn't matter then you should have no trouble telling me Dean, but trust me when I say I will find out."

"Alright!" Dean shouted realising instantly there was no need for it. He instantly regretted it ever since those stories those god damn stories, Dean is also thinking about how and what his damn angel is feeling. So after a deep breath in a normal voice dean continued. "Alright, well erm, Cas I'm not good with the whole talking thing okay. I don't know if I can actually say it out loud"

"Then show me."

"What?" Dean exclaimed in shock.

"Show me a story of this slash fiction agenda and I can see for myself."

"How about…I show you the jist of every story." Dean suggested and Cas a slowly nodded from the angel, Dean moved towards Cas and pierced straight through his personal space so the stood toes touching.

"Dean what are you doing?"

"Showing you what I read and dream about." Cas took a breath to speak again but the words were swallowed by Deans actions, he lent toward the man in front of him and slowly and softly placed his lips onto Cas'. Everything erupted in Dean's mind all those stories all those fantasy kisses and now he was finally getting a real one all to himself. Unfortunately the kiss only lasted a few seconds if that. It takes two to tango and Cas was not in a dancing mood in fact he was quite the opposite. Cas' eyes intuitively closed as he felt the warm contact, but as soon as the initial shock of Dean's actions sunk in they flung open and Cas used sufficient force in taking Dean by the wrists and tearing their lips apart, this wasn't how Dean imagined his moment to be. He looked a mixture hurt and lustful whilst as Cas kept hold of Dean's wrists and kept him at arms length looked confused and angry.

"What? What was that?" Cas stuttered struggling for the right words that didn't included the ones that an angel perhaps shouldn't utter.

"What do you think it was?" Dean answered as he tried to lift his hands to caress Cas' face but they were held still by Cas' tight grip.

"You kissed me. Is this what you've been reading about? About you and me being, involved?" At hearing Cas sounding slightly disgusted shame filled the hunter and was obvious in his reply.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I guess out of curiosity then out of need. I'm sorry okay." after a few seconds of silent intense staring that now had so many unspoken meanings Cas spoke the obvious as he thought aloud.

"I'm an angel and you, you're a human."

"And?"

"How can you stand there and act like this is normal!"

"Cas with our lives this is probably the most normal thing I've done all year. Well this week." Cas' eyes widened as he shook his head.

"Put everything else aside for a second, you are Dean Winchester. And I am by all intensive proposes am a man."

"And?"

"Stop saying that. You are not gay."

"I know that. I guess if you were inside a girl I wouldn't have got to know you in the same way and I wouldn't see you the same way. Look Cas I didn't fall in love with Jimmy, I fell for Castiel an angel, and as far as I'm aware you don't have a gender. But yeah I guess your meat suit has its consequences for me but I'm really not complaining, because your kinda hot in a weird nerd angel kinda way. No I'm not gay, but well, I guess I am a little bit, for you."

"And slash fiction?"

"It was a door way to these feelings made me realise them and realise that I couldn't have you in real life. I mean you said yourself you're a freaking angel for Christ sake, but in those stories I can. In those stories you love me and are not afraid to show it."

"You think I'm afraid?" Cas became angry and pushed Deans wrists from him, not wanting to touch him and offended at Dean's accusations. A grin appeared of Dean's face, upon seeing it, a frown on Cas'.

"It's funny."

"What is?"

"You defend you courage but don't deny you love me nor challenge me when I confess my love for you."

"That, it, it goes without saying dean. Angels don't love and neither does Dean Winchester." It was the sudden realisation of the startling similarities between them that gave Dean the jolt of confidence he needed.

"You are, you’re afraid. You’re scared to let in such a strong and uncontrollable emotion."  
"Shut up Dean." Cas commanded getting agitated

"You shut it out, because you’re scared of what it will do with you."

"Shut. up." Cas' fists tightened as he tried to control the bubbling anger raging in his stomach  
"You don't want to get hurt, so you pussy out and ignore what your feeling."

"I said," Cas swung and punches Dean in the side of the face knock him to the left and crashing against the wall. "shut up."

Dean shot a gaze a Cas who stood hands still in fists and breathing heavily. He stood and moved towards the angel in the middle of the room they were so close that Cas could taste the words Dean spoke.

"Deny it. Please. Come on Cas, tell me that kiss didn't give you flutter feelings tell me you haven't been wanting that feeling, that contact, that kiss." Cas' breathy became ratty and very uneven  
"I never asked for this Dean. It’s all on you." he stared at Dean's lips as he watched him speak and felt how the words teased and spoke straight to him.

"Tell me you don't want me. Tell me you don't love me and I won't ever kiss you again." At the sound of this Cas' eyes rose to meet Dean's, both were wet, red and sad. At the sound of those words Cas' stomach started moving oddly in a way he has never felt it move before, it churned at the thought. "Well?"

Dean asked now very nervous that he would have to keep his word.

________________________________________

"Chuck they've been gone for ages. Where are they?" Sam asked Chuck after dragging him to the side about 20 minutes after the two of them left, and around 5 minutes after the crowd started to get bored. Chuck shrugged and smiled goofily.

"Their almost done, don’t worry."

"Chuck, get rid of these people." Sam told him as he shook the prophet by the collar of his shirt.

"Okay, okay." He assured the pissed off overly tall man. "Okay guys that’s the end of Q&A, the bar is open and merchandise will be available shortly. And don't forget book signing will begin shortly." after a few groans the room soon became empty of fans.

"Where are they?"

"Sam it’s really not a good idea to interrupt them right now."

"Come on Chuck I just found out my brother is reading fantasy stories about him and Cas, now he's got to try and explain that to Cas, I can't miss this." Chuck agreed it was a rather humorous situation but he had already seen it so he knew he would have to tell him.

"They’re in room 207"

Chuck sighed as Sam nodded and strolled off down the corridor, mumbling numbers as he past them.

"205 206 ah 207." the thought of the awkward conversation Dean would have to have made Sam happy, he was that smug about it, that he seemed to have forgotten Dean had read slash with him in it. He smirked as he reached for the door handle. 

When the door was open, two figures were standing very close to each other. Cas and Dean initially didn't notice either the door or Sam standing open mouthed at just how intense the room was both men seemed to have red eyes. though Sam couldn't be sure because as soon as took a breath to speak Castiel broke the stare between him and Dean looked straight at Sam and without a word gestured quickly with his hand and the door slammed in Sam's face, hard.

"Cas?" Dean asked confused he didn't know what just happened the slam of the door had brought him back to the real world. He hadn't noticed Sam, he was too lost in Cas' eyes waiting for an answer. 

Cas looked back to Dean, a tear fell down the hunters face, Cas' stomach did that weird churning thing again. An angelic hand caressed Dean's face and wiped away the tear. "Tell me." was all Dean could wheeze out as he tried to hold the tears in.

"Dean, I, there are rules."

"Do you think any one is playing by the rules any more Cas? Come on look around the world is crumbling around us, has been for a long time. Who are we to deny anything from each other?"

"I'm not denying anything Dean." Dean's stomach sunk as these words, maybe Cas really didn't want to be with him. he felt his heart slowy, very slowly break. "Not any more." Cas added as Dean's eyes shot up to look at his angel, when all of a sudden Cas' lips crushed heavily onto Dean's, with so much need and force he fell against the wall.

Sam stood outside baffled by what just happened. He slowly opened the door again, he wanted to avoid it getting slammed in his face again, but he did want to see if Dean was okay. Amusing situation or not, he was starting to worry about him. 

The tiny crack between the door and the wall revealed too much.

Cas was pinning his brother against the wall and his brother was enjoy it! oh god! Sam thought as he quickly closed it again and walked very quickly the way he came. The worst thing was the noises the smacking of lips, the ruffling of clothes and they pulled each other closer and the groaning, oh Christ the groaning!

"You alright Sam?" Chuck asked the very white hunter with an all too obvious smirk on his face. Sam stopped and shot Chuck a deadly, I will fucking kill you look.

"You bastard."

"I told you not to go Sam." Chuck turned and sat down at a desk ready for the book signing to begin, all the while laughing to himself.


End file.
